Touch input is an increasingly common form of user input on many portable electronic devices. Touch sensors may be combined with a display screen to provide a touch sensitive surface sometimes referred to as a touch screen. As the size of devices becomes smaller, there is a need to further integrate the elements of a touch sensor with the display. However, combining user input with a display may result in electrical noise that may impair the performance of the touch sensor and/or the performance of the display. Embodiments described herein may be applicable for integrating a touch sensor and a force sensor with a display, without some of the drawbacks of some traditional touch screen systems.